pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Slender Forest
, 5 |previous = Prison |next = Area 52 |mode = Deathmatch |size = XL |theme = |enemies = 30 |released = 2.0.0 |dont insert info here = |Theme = Slender Series}} The Slender Forest is the 7th single-player level in Pixelated World. It is an abandoned park, with a forest and a small cave system near. Appearance It is a foggy and dark forest which consists of camping cars, furnaces, tables and bathrooms, which are all surrounded by an iron fence. In the forest, it contains many trees and rocky mountains. There is also a dead part of a forest. There are also tiny cabins, possibly used for camping. A huge group of tiny lights can be found on the left of the entrance. There are also some small wooden rooms, which lead into tunnels. Half of the forest is protected by a wooden fence. Enemies *Bear *Slender Devil *Slender Zombie Boss *Slender Man (current versions) *Slender Zombie with bloody hands (old versions) Story After seeing that he is too late and the helicopter crashed, the Survivor finds plans for travel to Area 52 , passing through the park. He says he knew the park in his childhood, and hopes it's still safe (it isn't.) Hidden Coin It is behind a tree on the other side of the map where you spawn. Hidden Gem It is inside the cave behind the house next to a mountain. If you enter the cave then you will find the gem hidden at the very end of said cave. Strategy *Actively go and hunt down the monster in the forest and in the caravans. Don’t get too close. It is recommended you use a primary weapon with good damage for this, as you will likely be surrounded. (Weapon recommendations: Automatic Peacemaker, Hellraiser, or for the lower levels, Swat Rifle). Kill the monsters until there are about 1 or 2 left, then unequip your pet. If you do not do so, then it will kill the zombie for you and Slender Man will appear too early. Let them follow you back to the spawn point near the police car. Then, jump onto the car then rocket jump up onto the trees. From on top of the tree, kill the remaining zombie(s) that followed you. Now, the boss will appear. Even though Slender Man can teleport, it will not be able to teleport onto your tree, only the ones around you. From there, you just snipe the Slender Man until it dies. *Do not get too close, as the monsters will hit you. *Kill the monsters as quickly as possible, since you earn a star by killing monsters quickly. Do not rush it, though. *Use pets, as a minor/major backup for killing. *Follow the green arrow that appears once there are 5 enemies left, in order to kill the enemies quicker. *Restore your ammunition by quitting the level and coming back. However, try not to do this when you are about to complete the level, as the amount of killed monsters will be wasted. *Use Armor. If you have a decent amount of armor, you will not have to worry about getting damaged, because you can get 3 stars even if you have damaged armor. This doesn't apply to Health. *The enemies aren't extremely tough in this level, so you can equip the weapons with a decent amount of damage. *It is highly recommended not to fight the boss in cramped places, since it can easily take you out. *Try to move fast, so that even the boss's teleports won't reach to you instantaneously. *Try to back yourself up to a wall, making it impossible for the boss to teleport behind you. *Slender Man can teleport vertically. Hiding on trees or vans is not recommended Trivia * The Forest is based on the Forest in Slender: The Eight Pages. * This is the only map with a grainy-filler effect. This makes the Stealth Potion very useful. * It isn't explained why every zombie in the forest was infected to look like either Slenderman or a bear. * This map has been removed from multiplayer in the 9.3.0. update. **The map has since been re-added in the 9.4.7 update, but with a large decrease in size. **However, it was again removed from multiplayer in the 11.2.0 update. * Before, the Slenderman boss was just a reskin of the Slender Zombie, but with bloody hands. Now, Slenderman received a much better skin and model, with him being taller and thinner, the ability to glide and teleport, and tentacles coming out of his back. He still has the bloody hands. * One can find a bunch of leafless and branchless trees cluttered together. There is one near the middle with a red Slenderman mark. It is pixelated so it is hard to tell what it is. It is also, strangely, red, instead of yellow. It emanates a strong glow, making it a good light source for the player. However, the player shouldn't fight the boss there as it is cramped and they will most probably die quickly. * The new version has the map appear as "slender_multy", the internal file name for the map, which could be a glitch. * When choosing servers, the map's name would be 'camp', however, this has been removed due to the redesigned server picker. * The "Slender-Man's PARK" sign at the beginning of the map appears to have originally read "NATIONAL PARK". * In newer versions of Pixel Gun 3D, a large cave was removed from the map. One entrance to it was in the forest, and the other was closer to the red demonic trees. Gallery Screenshot 20180106-234749.jpg Loading Screen.PNG|The loading screen of Slender Forest. HD-Frontend 2017-06-26 17-20-35-96.png|The Story Comic for the Forest. Spawn Location.PNG|The location of the spawn. Front Of Trailer Park.PNG|The front of the park. Broken Fence.PNG|Broken fence. Cabin 1.PNG| The first cabin that's near the camp. IMG_6709.PNG|Inside the cave. Trees Near Spawn.PNG|Trees that are near spawn. Picnic Area.PNG|Picnic tables and trailers. Picnic.PNG|Picnic tables and grills. IMG_6736.PNG|The trailers. IMG_6711.PNG|End of the cave. IMG_6712.PNG|Trees without leaves. IMG_6713.PNG|Second cabin. IMG_6733.PNG|Red demonic symbol. IMG_6715.PNG|A bit of forest that's beyond the broken fence. IMG_6737.PNG|The cop car that's at spawn. IMG_6716.PNG|Yellow and red tent with body bags inside. IMG_6718.PNG|Red tent. IMG_6717.PNG|Another camp. IMG 6723.PNG|A ritual. IMG 6727.PNG|Forest and mountain side. Screenshot 20180105-102250.jpg Category:Maps Category:Pixelated World Category:Campaign Maps Category:Minigame Maps